After Defeat
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: Con dificultad, apenas lograba respirar, soltar palabras al azar; a veces, inentendibles murmullos. Otras, palabras tan nítidas y escalofriantes que volvían incluso más fría la habitación que obligatoriamente habitaba. Todo gracias a aquel día donde un sabor amargo y ácido invadió su boca, inhabilitando todos sus sentidos, su coherencia... El día en que probó la derrota.


Había leído alguna vez que, cuando una persona asesina a otra y decide desmembrarla, hay ciertas partes que demuestran qué tanto odio le tenía.  
Si mal no recordaba, cortar los genitales significaba desprecio, rencor hacia el sexo que se mutilaba, especialmente debido a experiencias pasadas.  
Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que cautivó su atención, lo que le traía recuerdos de aquel artículo que tuvo la oportunidad de leer años atrás, cuando aún tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. 

Sus labios se surcaron en una amarga sonrisa, soltando palabras al aire, dirigidas al _ser_ que no había parado de atormentarlo desde que sus recuerdos tomaban forma. Que lo poseía cada vez que lo deseaba, haciendo con su demacrado y descuidado cuerpo lo que se le cruzara por la mente. 

" _Así que, ¿fue por eso, Seijūrō?"_

Si alguna persona llegase a escucharlo, creería que hablaba consigo mismo. Un pobre hombre incoherente, patético, inútil que había ya sucumbido a la locura.

" _Ya veo…",_ su ahora macabra sonrisa no tenía intenciones de borrarse, deformándose hasta perderse en una sombría carcajada que erizaría la piel de quien la escuchara.

La estruendosa risa logró que su cabeza comenzara a palpitar, provocando que un dolor punzante se alojara en el puente de su nariz y comenzara a extenderse hacia los costados, como si pudiera tomar el baldío lugar que allí había para vivir.

Se recostó en la cama donde, hasta hacía unos segundos atrás, se encontraba sentado, como si de un cadáver obligado a estar en esa incómoda posición se tratase.

Con una sonrisa ladina, se permitió escarbar aún más en los recuerdos que guardaba de la secundaria, donde su infierno personal había comenzado a desatarse, donde las primeras apariciones de aquel ser eran sutiles; tanto que nadie las notó hasta que _él_ decidió mostrarse por completo, incapaz de probar la derrota.

Un sabor amargo, ácido, se hizo presente en su boca; éste había subido desde su estómago hasta aquel lugar, donde las palabras nacían y morían en el mismo momento, donde las disculpas existían y se perdían en un instante. Donde, tristemente, el nombre de la única persona que llegó a ser especial para él, aún permanecía. 

"Shintarō..."

Ese nombre, una grosería o maldición en su vocabulario, se coló a través de sus labios, buscando existir en la superficie... Buscando calar en el ambiente, rodearlo con su calidez para que pudiera pasar esa noche de frío sin más que aire templado entrando por sus pulmones.

Una carcajada vacía, totalmente fingida, cortó el calor, permitiéndole al hielo abrirse paso hacia su cuerpo, enterrándose en el corazón que pronto ni siquiera llegaría a bombear sangre.  
Tan absurdo pensar en aquel nombre que ahora no era más que su tortura. Una más, la que se encargaba de apuñalarlo en sueños, de quitarle el aire, estrujar su cuello; de matarlo desde adentro. 

No podía dejarse llevar por imposibles, por esperanzas que había matado hacía mucho tiempo atrás; cuando le echó de la clínica llamándolo miserable, un masoquista del nivel más bajo. Retándolo a tener un poco de respeto hacia sí mismo o, como mínimo, algo de dignidad. Hiriendo profundamente su orgullo, logrando que el corazón de Midorima se convirtiera en una piedra, una que él estaba pateando en un paseo por una calle solitaria.

Ya no importaba. Lo hizo por el bien suyo, para no condenarlo a vivir con un enfermo como él; con un sádico sin remedio, una persona que había aprendido a disfrutar, a sentir placer a través del dolor. Pues, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? El amor que le tuvo al baloncesto en aquel tiempo... ¿no le hacía doler cada parte de su cuerpo? Empujando sus fuerzas, su resistencia hasta el límite, ganándose maratones infernales de vaciar el contenido de su estómago al costado de árboles mientras corría en las madrugadas. Sentir ese calor que le quemaba, el dolor que parecía estar a punto de quebrarlo... Si disfrutaba del deporte, quería decir que disfrutaba del dolor, del sufrimiento, de la presión psicológica que en él mismo ejercía.  
Tal vez _él_ no era más que su álter ego, el que surgió a partir de esa parte de sí que amaba sentirse desfallecer, que sus piernas se aflojaran mientras abundante sudor se escurría por cada parte de su cuerpo. 

De nuevo, sus pensamientos se perdieron en el artículo de aquella vez. Haciéndole pensar también en la vez que tuvo una probada de lo que denominaban "derrota", cuando perdió ese partido contra Seirin, cuando comenzó a morir...

Probablemente, el recuerdo de aquella sensación de la pelota entrando en la canasta, el pitido que marcaba el final del partido, la opresión en su pecho... Todo aquello, lo recordaba tan claro que, aún hoy, le quitaba el aliento.

Sentía que su propia respiración le lastimaba los labios que, de por sí, se encontraban agrietados debido a la resequedad. 

**"Arrancarle los ojos a una persona es algo muy personal. Significa que quieres arrancarle su identidad, su alma, deshacerte de todo lo que lo ata a la vida..."**

Y, a partir de eso, todo cobró sentido.  
Fue por esa razón que, en aquel momento, no hizo nada para detenerlo. Que, a pesar de que no perdió el partido contra Shūtoku, mantuvo en pie su promesa y, al finalizar la Copa de Invierno con el segundo lugar, hizo lo que juró, lo que le correspondía.  
Tal vez fue debido a lo que leyó esa vez que no opuso nada de resistencia ante el accionar del ente que lo obligaba a actuar. Que no se inmutó ni esforzó en intentar parar esa locura, en que no maltratara su cuerpo, especialmente sus globos oculares de aquella forma, extirpándolos dolorosamente de su prisión de carne y hueso. 

De nuevo, sonrió con amargura. Soltó un último suspiro antes de entregarse a sus pesadillas, a sus temores más grandes y sus más sentidas pérdidas en forma de una tortuosa película; en imágenes de cosas que ya no tendría la posibilidad de ver nunca más.

A esas alturas, no le quedaban esperanzas de que el siguiente día fuese mejor. Estaba consciente de que cada segundo de su existencia sería peor que el anterior y, por eso, cuando se decidía a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, esperaba que, si su vida y errores se mostraban frente a sus ojos, no fueran los fantasmas del pasado; sino, la muerte misma, quien viniera a cargarlo en brazos hasta el más allá, donde podría ver, por primera vez en años y por última vez en su patética existencia, su propia miseria reflejada en la oscura agua del río donde yacían las almas en pena.


End file.
